


by the chimney with care

by bluecarrot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas Fluff, Committed Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hamburr, Holidays, M/M, Short & Sweet, They're getting there, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, Yuletide, hamilburr, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/bluecarrot
Summary: a brief, ridiculous conversation between more-or-less-committed boyfriends Alexander Hamilton & Aaron Burr, whilst setting up the house for Christmas. *  my wife loves Christmas decorations, Christmas music, Christmas movies, and Christmas cheer.i do not.this fic is for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written 11/25/16, thanksgiving day.

"If you keep humming that song, I'm going to pa-rum-pa-pa- _punt_ you into next week," said Burr. He spoke from the prickly depths of a blue spruce, trying to find some much-needed stability for a tree that had already fallen over twice.

But Alex had caught the tiny twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth. _"¿Quieres 'Feliz Navidad'?"_

"No, I _quiero_ no Christmas music at all. _Nunca_. None, ever."

Alex scowled at his boyfriend over the string of lights he was trying to untangle. "You are a Grinch. A true Scrooge. You're the _worst_ , Burr. You'd deny Cratchit a second lump of coal to warm his stiff hands. You'd steal Tiny Tim's crutch away, and there would be the smallest, most pathetic goose for supper on the table --"

" _You're_ a goose. Why do you like Christmas so much, anyway? It's not like you grew up with this stuff."

Alex shrugged. He dreamily ran a hand through the ornaments and brass and glass tinkled together. "Why do you hate it? Too much joy?"

Burr sank down next to him, knees touching. "The music is terrible, the company is terrible, there's too much rich food ..."

Alex licked his earlobe. "Scroooooge."

Burr shivered deliciously. "Mmm. Actually -- nevermind."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me, Aaron Burr," murmured into that sensitive ear.

Burr cleared his throat; he had flushed slightly just along his cheekbones. "That's the one story I do enjoy. It's not saccharine and sticky-sweet. Parts are almost frightening -- well, it is a ghost story," to Alex's derisive snort. "And at its center, it's about using your power to help. There's nothing in there about miraculous virgins or generous old men with impressive beards. It's just ... tending your soul. Tending to the people around you."

Alex was quiet a moment. "An unexpected moment of generosity from the miser."

"Well, yes. Although he changed his ways, at the end, and became known instead for acts of charity."

"I was referring to you," said Alex; he let out a shriek as Burr poked his waist right where it was most sensitive. "You slime!"

"You take that back, Hamilton. Or I'll return all your presents."

"What,  _all?_ You mean you bought me more than one? Ahh! Burr, no! Not the tickle monster! You know I'm delicate!"

"Delicate, hah. You're damnably sturdy. Also, you're ridiculous," and Burr kissed his forehead, "and terrible," kissing his nose, "and beautiful," kissing his mouth slow and sweet.

" _And_ you love me." Smugly.

"You sound pretty sure about that one, huh."

"You said so last night." Alex snuggled against his boyfriend, decorations forgotten now.

"I absolutely did not."

"You absolutely did. It was only once, and it was between you calling me a rat bastard and moaning my name, but --"

"I did not!"

Alex reached up and locked his arms around Burr's head. "I have a secret, too."

"Oh, no. What is it?"

"The stockings aren't the only thing in this room that's hung."

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is so into Christmas _because_ he didn't celebrate it as a child
> 
> *
> 
> shame me for my terrible Spanish skills over on tumblr  
> @littledeconstruction


End file.
